Medievil Prince
by LittleDraco
Summary: When a young prince is born and kidnapped at birth, and a huge battle is now at large. What will the Sister Queens do and how are they going to save his life. Will contain all four sisters. Set in the 1500s. Before you asked about the title that is how i wanted it to be spelled.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. Only my ideas.**

**Summary: When a young prince is born and kidnapped at birth and a huge battle is at large. What will the Sister Queens do and how are they going to save his life. Will contain all four sisters. Set in the 1500s **

**Prologue. **

On a small island once lived a queen who had mysteriously died, some say murder and some say she went into hiding. All that was left from the queen was the three daughters, princess. But the royal family was not any human beings but a family of witches, and only women in that family could hold the power. Witches in this time didn't have to worry about being hanged or drowned they could practice their magic freely; it was one of the queens new laws just before she disappeared. When the girls grew up they decided to divided up the land and were able to rule their own land. And time has come to welcome the next young witch into the family.

The middle sister Piper was the first to marry her Prince Charming, Leonardo Wyatt. Just like the Princess, Leonardo was not the only magical being, all over the land were magical creatures, werewolves, Witches, vampires, ghosts and angels known as Whitelighters and demons. The royal family mostly contained witches and angles and Leonardo was an angle.

It was the big day for all kingdoms the first born of Queen Piper and newly King Leonardo. Never in over two thousand years has a baby been born in a cross magical heritage and all of the kingdoms were together to be welcomed the new born into the family. The outside of the castle had been preparing a feast for all kingdoms, the tables were all lined up, the ground was swept and the animals were all caged up.

Earlier that morning a loud and painful scream could be heard throughout all the kingdom, the villagers below knew what that sound meant, a baby was about to be born. The birth was long and hard but finally a cry was heard around the evening.

That night candles were lit around the kingdom and the young royals walked through the double doors with the new born Prince in arms. The Prince had short blond hair and bright sky-blue eyes, and a birthmark on the side of his neck in the shape of the family's symbols the triquetra. The moment the young Prince was seen by everyone a load cheer had erupted welcoming the baby who was wide awake and smiling for the first time. The cheers died down and the Queens sisters, Prudence and Phoebe, cane into view by the doors. It was tradition that the family of the new born parents were to introduce to all the kingdoms the name of their future ruler of the land. Speaking in union both sister said together taking the baby from their middle sister "three kingdoms some together today to celebrate the birth of the young Prince born of a witch and whitelighter we present to you Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, blessed be young prince"

The night was filled with celebration and joy but the night was short when the queen Piper needed to go and put her new born son down for the night. The baby room looked had two doors one leading in to the room and the other leaded to the parents room there was a baby bed in the corner with a window that looked over the entire kingdoms. Walking in to the room Piper sat down on a small wooden chair that was make as a gift from the people of the kingdom and began to rock slowly "I think someone had too much excitement on his first day" the queen whispered placing the now asleep prince into his new bed. Walking over to the window Piper checked and locked the window and walked to the front door where two guards were standing "the window is locked, Wyatt is asleep and I am of to bed" The queen said as she closed the doors behind her and through her own door to her bedroom that right next door. The night was long and tiring at a new born will need all the attention from its parents.

The next morning when Piper and Leonardo woke they walked into the nursery together to find that the windows were open and there was no Wyatt in the crib. Opening the doors reviling two guards that what looked like had been poisoned and stabbed with a knife. Luckily for them the King was a miracle worker and was able to heal there wounds and restore their blood back into their bodies. Slowly waking up the two guards noticed what had happened. These two guards noticed the look in their queen and kings face and replied "we will send out search troops right away. Don't worry we will find him" while both guards ran down the hallway the queen turned to her husband and asked "have my sisters left yet" looking into eyes she knew the answer but he replied anyway "no they haven't I will go and alert them right away" walking down the hallway he had to leave a crying queen alone in the room with only her memories of the baby she only had for nine months. The only thing she had was the painting of the three of them that was done the day before. Looking into the painting she cried even harder begging her baby to come home soon.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and moths turned into years, no one from any of the royal guards could find the baby that was once taken all hope was becoming lost until something turned up it was a rip from the baby blanket that Wyatt was wrapped up in that night, any mother would recognised it .

Only the joy of the second born prince could make them smile on a day like today. At the birth they wanted to name him after his own brother but the queen decided that it would be two heartbreaking and gave him the name of his grandfather, Christopher.

There was still hope.

**What do you think? Anyone interested just leave a review. Chapter 1 will be up soon.**


End file.
